lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Minus Morgal
''' Minus Morgal '''is a city/fortress of Mordor, and stands as the center of everything that Mordor has ruined of Gondor, and is the eastern fortress of the Gap of Mordor. It was once called Minus Telif when it was a part of Gondor, but had its name changed when it fell to the forces of Mordor during the rise of Sauron. It is situated in an upland vallet at the only western entrance to Mordor, making it a fortress filled with nearly unlimitted numbers of Orcs and other evil, and in this position has been the jump point for all invasions into the heartland of Gondor. Minus Telif was originally founded by the Numenorians under the reign of Elros Amendil of whom spent the final years of his reign consolidating his conquests in the Gondor region through the fortification of western Mordor of which was personafied by the construction of Minas Morgal of which was given to the House of Ren one of the premier Numenorian houses of Atlantis. Following the madness of the Downfall of Numeron, the fortress was stripped of most of its defences as Gondor was under threats from all over and with the goal still the maintenance of the Empire of Numeron the forces of Gondor were stretched thing fighting against an ever increasing number of threats leaving Minus Telif dramitically undermanned. The area of Minus Morgal was one of the first to become the target of Sauron's goal of destroying Gondor and in this way Sauron corrupted Ren into murdering much of his family and rising to become the Lord of Minus Morgal of which he would rule over while continuing for nearly a hundred years to feign loyalty to the Kingdom of Gondor. History Early History '''Minus Telif '''was originally built by the Numerons to act as a gaurdian against the movement of the Orcs of Mordor. The city itselft was once much larger during these times, as it had during the golden age of Numeron a population far in excess of 100,000. Following the madness of the Downfall of Numeron, the city was one of many that lost huge numbers during the war, and because of its extreme losses, it was decided to turn the city into a simple fort. Minus Telif was drained and left to ruin a bit during the Downdfall of the Numerons and this ruin was never completely repaired. Gondor Main Article : Gondor Following the independance of Gondor the forts of Cair Andors, Minus Ithil, and Minus Telif became the center of an operation to fortify the defences of Gondor. Under the first rulers of Gondor the fortresses were vastly upgraded and their garrisons increased. This continued for many years until a sence of dominance led to leaders of Gondor to ignore these defences and this led to a gradual decrease in their quality.While every Gondor King wished and planned to upgrade the defences, their was constantly another conflict which demanded their attention, and in this way the fortress was badly run down in the lead up to siege that would ruin it. By the time the forces of Mordor swept over the defences, two of the towers of Minus Telif, and two of the four wells were still out of service. Fall to Mordor Main Article : Fall of Minus Telif Despite the poor condition of the fortress the position of Minus Morgal meant that it could still hold against huge forces, while a relief force assisted it. Knowing that they needed a distraction in order to be able to take out Minus Telif, the forces of the Nazgul, used their considerable influence and wealth to bribe leading members of the leadership of both Dol Amroth, and Umbar. In this way they attempted to fund a rebellion in theses regions which they knew would bring the armies of Gondor into Umbar and away from Minus Telif. Conflict with Gondor Points of Interest Category:City Category:Former City of Gondor Category:City of Mordor Category:Former city of Numeron